


Convictions

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: This confession was difficult, stubborn and prideful as he was.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Convictions

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Courage" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

"I was wrong, Aragorn, and I ask your pardon for that."

Boromir's voice shook. This confession was difficult, stubborn and prideful as he was.

"The courage of your convictions will carry us to Gondor, with the Ring or without it. I can only hope to join you."

Aragorn caught Boromir's hand. "I may have the courage of my convictions, Boromir--but you have the courage to admit an error. And I find that far more courageous, and no pardon is necessary. I would gladly have you with me--for I will need someone who is not afraid to speak truth."


End file.
